1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating apparatus, more particularly to an illuminating apparatus that is adapted for use in a projection display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional projection display, light from an illuminating apparatus is split, modulated and subsequently synthesized to form an image on a display screen. A known illuminating apparatus includes a single light source, the light output of which is processed by a condenser, abeam splitter, a polarization converter, etc., of the projection display. In a projection display with a high brightness requirement, the single light source must have a high power rating, which can result in the drawbacks of high temperature and concentration of heat, and in the problem of heat dissipation.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating apparatus that is adapted for use in a projection display and that includes a plurality of light sources so as to be able to provide a high brightness and evenly distributed light output without the high temperature and heat concentration drawbacks commonly encountered in the prior art.
According to the present invention, an illuminating apparatus is adapted to supply input light to a light-processing unit of a projection display, and comprises:
a lighting unit including a plurality of lamp bases, each of which is operable so as to generate forwardly directed light rays;
a lens unit adapted to be disposed between the lighting unit and the light-processing unit so as to receive the forwardly directed light rays from the lamp bases; and
a light integrator having an input side facing the lens unit so as to receive the light rays that pass through the lens unit, and an output side adapted to face the light-processing unit, wherein the light rays that are received from the lens unit are radiated by the light integrator as an evenly distributed light source at the output side for reception by the light-processing unit.